Saving Grace
by Destiny's Call
Summary: The time of Xehanort has since passed, but there are still threats to come when new creatures called Brokensouls begin threatening the Worlds. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, helped by a strange new Keyblade wielder, journey off to find the one responsible for the Brokensouls and save the Worlds.
1. Prologue: The Hooded Wielder

It was a bit chilly out. That's why she was wearing a white cloak. It not only hid her face (with help from her hood, of course), but it kept her skin away from the cold air. She looked around. This place… it wasn't too lively, really. There were shops and everything, but the town was pretty much clear of people. Granted, it was night, but in most towns, there would be people out, enjoying the night life. It honestly was almost like she was alone. But she wasn't, of course. Creatures followed her everywhere she went, and here was no exception. Turning, she summoned her Keyblade and faced the coming creatures head-on.

Her Keyblade was white, with intricate patterns of yellow lines along the hilt and blade. The teeth were slightly curved, like half-moons, with yellow tips. The keychain was a jasmine flower. She stared down the creatures, silently egging them to attack her. And so they did. She gave a quick slash one way, cutting a few in half, and brought the Keyblade down and sliced through several more. No one would get in her way. She fought through the massive hordes, until only one was left.

The creature glanced around and started to scurry of, but she was too fast. She grabbed the creature by the throat and lifted it so she could look right into its eyes. "Now, tell me this, and I'll let you live: Where is he?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Quest in Traverse Town

Traverse Town was completely silent except for the three newcomers. Having just arrived via Gummi Ship, Sora, Riku, and Kairi weren't really sure what to expect, but it sure wasn't silence.

The threesome wandered around aimlessly. "What are we doing here again?" Riku asked.

"Master Yen Sid said that there's a Keyblade wielder here. We have to find him and bring him back."

"Who's says that the person's a guy, Sora?" Kairi rolled her eyes slightly. "For all we know, she's a female."

"Well… It's just… The Keyblade usually chooses guys…" Kairi rolled her eyes again and face-palmed. "Well, anyway…" the brunet continued, "let's go find the person so we can get out of here."

The search was more difficult than expected. After over an hour of searching, they still hadn't found the Keyblade wielder.

"Where in the world is he-slash-she?" Sora groaned.

"You know," Riku said, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes, "we could have just split up. That would have made it easier."

"Nooo, Riku! Bad things happen when people split up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sora?" Riku groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you're even seventeen."

"I _am_ seventeen!"

"You don't act it."

"Oh, shut u—Where's Kairi?"

The two boys glanced over to where the redhead had been. Left there was a note.

_"Dear Sora and Riku,_

_Kingdom Hearts, you guys bicker like five-year-old girls. I was getting bored of it, so I've gone looking for the new Keyblade wielder by myself. You guys go looking too, once you find this note. However long that takes._

_ From,_

_ Kairi."_

"Kairi left all on her own? She could be in trouble!"

"Sora, _relax_. Kairi is a Keyblade wielder. She can take care of herself. Anyway, let's go and find the new wielder." So the silver-haired boy started dragging the brunet along to another area of Traverse Town.

Kairi, meanwhile, was in the Third District. Even though she'd left the two squabbling boys to search for the new Keyblade wielder a while ago, she still hadn't had any luck in find him-slash-her. Her. Kairi was fairly certain that the new Keyblade wielder would be female. But still, there was no luck, no excitement, _nothing_.

And then she heard a loud sound nearby. Creatures, dark gray like thunderclouds, that looked somewhat feline but slithered along like a snake, were scurrying toward her. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace. And then, suddenly, the creatures turned and moved elsewhere. Curious, Kairi followed along after them, Keyblade still in hand. Then she heard an all-too-familiar sound. The sound of a Keyblade being summoned. And then yelps from those creatures.

Kairi rounded the corner, to see a person with a white Keyblade attacking them. The person had a white cloak on with a hood pulled up, so Kairi couldn't see the face. But one look at the Keyblade told her that the person was the one Yen Sid sent her, Sora, and Riku to find. So, without another thought, Kairi charged to the creatures and sliced through several; they disappeared with the shrill yelps Kairi had heard earlier.

The other person glanced up towards Kairi, then at Destiny's Embrace, then at something behind her. "Look out!" The person said in a female's voice. She dashed towards Kairi and stabbed something behind the redhead. One of the creatures, no doubt. "Don't let them bite you. One bite, and it's game over."

_Game over?_ Kairi wondered. _What exactly happens if you get bitten?_ But she could find out later. Right now, she needed to assist the cloaked girl in destroying the monsters. After every last one was defeated, Kairi and the other girl turned to each other.

"You have a Keyblade. Like me," the stranger said.

"You know what they are? Most people have never heard of the Keyblade."

"I heard the term in my dreams. A voice whispered it to me, along with its name."

"Its name?" Kairi looked back at the Keyblade. "What is it?"

"Saving Grace." The cloaked girl pointed to Kairi's Keyblade. "What's yours?"

"It's called Destiny's Embrace. Oh! And my name's Kairi. What's yours?"

The cloaked girl seemed to weigh her options. Finally, she reached a hand up and pulled back the hood, revealing her face. The girl's hair was in a braid, and red, like Kairi, but while her hair was cranberry-colored, the stranger's was more like the color of strawberries, mostly red with the slightest hint of pink. Her skin tone was a few shades darker than Sora's, and her eyes were bright amber. Underneath the white cloak, the girl wore a sleeveless black top, a short black skirt, black, thigh-high boots, and had a dark veil over her mouth. "My name is Tanrei," she said.

"Tanrei. Well… me and my friends have been looking for you for over an hour."

Tanrei tensed. "Why? What do you want with me?"

Kairi backed away, holding her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "A great Keyblade Master, Master Yen Sid, sensed that you had gotten the Keyblade. A new threat has emerged, and he said we need all the help we can get. All we want is to talk with you about helping us."

Tanrei turned away. "I'm sorry, Kairi. I already am doing something. On my own. Speaking of which…" she looked to where one of the creatures was. She grabbed it by the throat and held it to her face just far enough away that it couldn't bite her. "Answer my question," she hissed, "or I'll kill you: Where _is_ he?"

To Kairi's surprise, the creature responded. "I will _never_ tell you!" It growled in a voice like breaking glass. "Torture me, kill me, do what you will. But you will never get an answer out of me!" It cackled, and Tanrei, with a shriek of anger and pain, stabbed the creature through with her Keyblade. She then yanked the Keyblade out roughly. Since the blade had curved teeth, it would catch on the flesh and muscle of whatever she fought. Kairi winced. Such a gruesome and bloody death. But still… they needed her.

"Tanrei," Kairi said, "you're looking for someone. Sora, Riku, and I… we can help you. We can help you find who you're looking for. But only if you come with us to speak to Master Yen Sid and agree to help us with our mission. Otherwise, you're on your own in finding him."

Tanrei seemed skeptical. "You'll _really_ help me."

"Yes. We will. I promise." Kairi reached her hand out. "Please?"

Tanrei again had her inner debate, and took Kairi's outstretched hand. "Okay."

Kairi turned back the way she'd come. "Great! Now let's go find Sora and Riku! Hopefully they haven't broken into another catfight since I left them."

_Destiny: So I started out thinking this story would just be dramatic and action-packed, then my Humor Muse started poking me with a stick and wouldn't stop until I added some funny moments. So this is going to be sort of like Soul Eater. Humorous at times, and at other times completely serious (in the same episode!). I hope you enjoy. Oh, and also, Tanrei's theme (also the inspiration music for this chapter) is "Magnus Bane" from the _City of Bones_ soundtrack._

_Sora: So, Riku and I get to meet Tanrei next time?_

_Destiny: And we go to Yen Sid's tower, yep. Now Tanrei, if you please?  
Tanrei: *sigh* This is where you stick in the disclaimer and ask the readers for reviews—_

_Destiny: No! Don't just read the script! You're supposed to adlib something!_

_Tanrei: Adlib? That wasn't in my contract!_

_Destiny: Yes it is! Let me go get it and show you! Sorry, guys. Just drop a review, if you would, while I prove Tanrei wrong._


End file.
